Sunstone (Canon)
Sunstone is the fusion between Garnet (and by extension, Ruby and Sapphire) and Steven. They made their debut in the episode "Change Your Mind". Appearance Sunstone appears to live by their name; their head resembles a star, which is what the sun is. They also have bright orange skin with normal orange patches, and two sets of arms: one bulky and muscular with the other slender. The smaller pair can often be seen displaying peace signs or shakas, demonstrating their laid-back nature. They wear a pair of dark red shades, covering their eyes, Steven's t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Garnet's gloves at the lower arms, Steven's pants as shorts with a red pocket on the left leg and a blue pocket on the right leg, and Steven's sandals. Personality Sunstone displays a combination of Garnet's leadership, protective spirit, and effortless natural cool, mixed with Steven's sunny optimism and proclivity for schmaltz, all of which combine into a being of earnest, almost cheesy positivity. In many ways, she resembles a 1980/90s after-school-special cartoon character; offering self-esteem-boosting platitudes and giving helpful advice to children all while shouting catchphrases like "bungacowa". Overall, she has a hip, laid-back personality even in the heat of battle. Much like Sardonyx, she likes to break the fourth wall, encouraging the kids at home not to fight when it can be avoided. Abilities Sunstone possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Obsidian. ** Sunstone could also form Obsidian by fusing with Opal. Skillset *'Suction Cup Proficiency:' By combining Steven's shield and Garnet's gauntlets, Sunstone can wield a pair of suction cups, allowing them to scale up certain objects. *'Immense Physical Strength:' Sunstone is one of the strongest fusions, able to throw the Diamond robot off balance, and to hold the complete machine above their head. *'Immense Durability:' Sunstone was able to withstand the weight of the Diamond robot, all on their own, with only a momentary struggle. *'Immense Speed:' Sunstone possess the ability to move at unmeasured, but high speeds, as seen as they created a gust by breaking into a run, while holding Amethyst and Pearl. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Sunstone has the ability to break the fourth wall, and speak to those watching the show. Screenshot 2019-01-21 at 5.54.20 PM.png Sunstone's Weapon.png Trivia * They were confirmed to go by She/Her and They/Them pronouns on the Steven Universe podcast. * Like Sardonyx (another fusion involving Garnet), Sunstone shows evidence of being aware of the "fourth wall", briefly turning to the screen and directly talking to the kids in the audience at home. * They resemble the classic logo of a sun with sunglasses. * Although they are based on educational mascots, they are ironically very similar to the Thirsties, the enemies of the Kool-Aid Man. * Sunstone has one blue and one red pocket, presumably a reference to Ruby and Sapphire. * Based on the fire-like lights surrounding their silhouette while forming, as well as their physiology and name, Sunstone is presumed to have some relation with the fire element. ** Because Sunstone has some relation to fire, their skin is made to look like fire (their head being the center of the flame, thus the skin getting darker as you get farther away from the head) * Sunstone is the smallest of all tri-Gem fusions. Category:Canon characters